Containers, for example cups, are well known, for example from DE-OS 1 432 189, DE 10 2004 056 932 A1, WO 2007/054179 A2, DE 54111, DE 86 01 943 U1, GB 1 480 545 and DE 3 927 766. However, these container have deficiencies regarding stackability.